


Support

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Servings of Rice [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Double Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Platonic Relationships, browsing the internet, platonic BangHim, platonic HimDae, supportive BABYz, supportive hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: He has support.





	Support

Himchan was visiting Yongguk's home, lurking around the Internet, eyeing Daehyun's crowdfunding project for his solo debut.

Yongguk stood behind the sofa, leaning in to see what he was looking at and whistled. “BABY are truly amazing.”

“It only took 6 hours,” Himchan said with amazement. “We should've had BABY manage B.A.P from the start, huh?”

The two shared a laugh, causing a bright smile to remain on their faces as he continued traversing the net, opening a new tab. That's when Himchan froze, uttering a sound that indicated stumbling upon something unpleasant.

Yongguk tilted his head. “What is _this?”_

A seething noise could be heard through Himchan's teeth. “An article. Claiming outrage that Daehyun is robbing fans.”

“Oh, some fans think the tiers are too high.”

“It's crowdfunding, don't they know how it--!!”

“Himchan.”

Yongguk's stern but leveled tone calmed Himchan down, and he just sighed. “What if he sees this?”

“Hey, Daehyun is strong. It'll hurt, but he can handle it. He has support.”

Placing his hand on Himchan's shoulder briefly, he walked away toward the kitchen for more coffee.

“Support...” Himchan eyed the page with Daehyun's campaign, continually increasing beyond the goal.

Then he clicked _Join Project._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the inspiration for this came from a comment I saw a fan make, saying they can imagine Himchan supporting Daehyun through the crowdfunding campaign, and I thought it was a sweet thought and I wrote my imagining of it. ^^
> 
> Really to all you BABYz that reached the goal within 6 hours, props to you! Even Daehyun knew not everyone would like this method, and he is receiving flak for it, but that doesn't matter. I had always said to myself if BABYz opened a fund for B.A.P to start their own company and retain all the rights to their name and songs, we'd do it. So of course we'd jump at the chance to be part of Daehyun's future~


End file.
